Triwizard Cup Mayhem
by PetalDOHDawn
Summary: Adopted from Dolphin4444wssc. When Harry and Cedric both touch the cup, they had no idea they'd be scent to a magical forest where children are set to kill each other. How are they to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so just to let you guys know, this originally wasn't my story, I just adopted it from:**

**Dolphin444wssc**

**So the plot line goes to her :) (I'm assuming you're a girl… sorry if I'm wrong…)**

**For the first five chapters, it will be her writing however I have altered it, so if you wanted to see the changes you could always go see (if it's still up there…)**

**Anyways on with the story :D**

Turning a corner in the maze, I finally saw the end, and at the end was something greater; the cup. I walked further down that corridor of maze and just as I reached the end, something moved in the corner of my eye.

Quickly I adverted my gaze away from the cup and to my left, it was Cedric.

I looked from Cedric to the cup. For one shining moment, I saw myself emerging from the maze, cup in hand. The cup was aloft my head and the crowd were cheering, congratulating me on my amazing victory. And there was Cho's face, smiling in admiration, more clearly than I'd ever seen it before…

But in an instant I was brought back to reality, back to the dingy maze, the decision. I saw Cedric's shadowy, stubborn face and said "both of us."

He just looked at me. "What?" He said after a moment, confusion glistening in his eyes.

"We'll take it at the same time, it's still a Hogwarts victory, we'll tie for this," I said this all in a hurry and I hoped that Cedric had actually heard.

For one moment I thought he didn't because he just stared at me, but then he unfolded his arms, "you – you sure?"

I sighed. "Yeah," I said. "We've helped each other out before, haven't we?" Cedric looked down but didn't say anything so I carried on. "We both got here, let's just take it together."

Cedric looked up and his face clearly showed that he couldn't believe what I was saying, but then it split into a grin. "You're on," he said. "Come here."

He grabbed my arm below the shoulder and helped me limp towards the plinth where the cup sat, shining in the shadowy darkness. It was a struggle but when we reached it, we both put our hands above one of the cup's gleaming handles.

I turned my head to face Cedric, "on three right?" I said, "one, two," he looked at me and nodded. "Three."

We pushed down our hands and grasped a handle of the cup tightly.

Instantly I felt a tug behind my navel and my feet were pulled from the ground. I could not unclench the tight hold of my hand around the handle, however much I wanted to, however much my brain told me to let go. It was pulling me on in a howl of wind and swirling colour, Cedric at my side. Images flashed past me at the speed of light, but it was hard to make out any of them.

I experienced all of that in just a second, and then I felt my feet slam into the ground, hard. At last my hand let go of the Twiwizard cup and I fell to the ground as my injured leg gave way.

Wincing I raised my head and looked around. Cedric was standing above me looking around in a much more casual way than myself. All around us were trees and plants and undergrowth and, trees… The sky was blue which meant it was still daytime; that was a relief. There was a sweet sound of birds chirping in the trees, I looked up to try and catch sight of one, but saw none.

"Where are we?" My voice was hoarse, like I hadn't used it in a while, which was stupid because I had.

Cedric shook his head, this was obviously not Hogwarts or anywhere near it for that matter. He bent down and pulled me up; I was able to stand on my own with my injured leg without it hurting _too _much.

Before I could say anything else, a voice rang out around the entire forest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games begin!"

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry it's been a while since I last updated. But I've been on holiday for the week and only just got back yesterday. However I brought my iPad with me so I was able 2 write the next couple of chapters, but I didn't have internet so I couldn't update. So I grantee another chapter 2morrow. **

**Updates will also be quite frequent because it's the summer holidays so I have more time 2 write, but PLEASE keep in mind that I am currently writing four other stories as well as this 1. **

**Okay that was a kind of long A.N so on with the story :) **

_Hunger Games? Never heard of that. _I turned to Cedric, "any idea what that was about?"

"Not a clue," replied with a shake of his head. "Might as well find out," he gestured his head to the left and we started walking.

It was an uneventful walk until after about a minute. The clang of metal against metal met my ears and this is very unfortunate because I am rubbish with a sword and anything else that isn't a wand, apart from a pen of course. The sounds of screaming and feet pounding against the ground soon followed it.

Without a word, me and Cedric leapt into action and ran as fast as our feet would carry us towards the noise. It took longer than I had hoped because of my bad leg but eventually we got there.

We emerged into a massive clearing, a golden sort of horn shaped thing stood in the middle. It leaked out many different things such as; food, drinks, ropes and other materials, random backpacks and… _Weapons! _Around the outside were metal circles in the ground, forming one big circle. Children of all ages were running around, some older and some younger than myself and Cedric. Most of them were desperately grabbing at supplies while others went around, massive machetes in their hands, attacking anyone they laid eyes on.

Many of the children were lying lifelessly on the floor. A strong looking boy who had short blondish hair and appeared to be around eighteen stepped towards a girl who looked around fourteen, the boy had an evil scowl on his face. He lifted a heavy looking sword above his head, easily I might add. I felt a desperate need to help but before I could even take a couple of steps forward, I froze on the spot.

A mean looking girl with black hair and narrowed eyes sent a knife my way, it was flying through the air towards my chest. My whole mind blacked out and I felt myself preparing for the end. But the next thing I know, I'm on the grassy floor with Cedric beside me. Only a moment after, the knife glided over our heads.

My eyes followed it as it sawed over to a girl holding a backpack. She quickly lifted it up and the knife embedded itself into the backpack. The girl looked at us for no more than a second, confusion in her eyes, before leaping to her feet and sprinting towards the woods.

"That looks like a good idea," Cedric said and I nodded in agreement.

Together we stood up and ran as fast as we could to the safety of the trees. As we got further away, the noise melted into the background. After I was satisfied that we were far enough away, I collapsed against a thick oak, completely exhausted.

Cedric had his hand on his knees breathing heavily, it was clear we were both in shock of the scene we had just witnessed. "Something strange is going on here," I concluded.

**And there is the end of chapter two, hope u enjoyed :D **

**Please leave me a review to tell me what you think.**

**P.S. I would have updated earlier on 2day but I got addicted 2 reading now 1 of my fav fanfics. It's a Warriors story so if any of u read that you should check it out. It's called:**

**A Warriors Love Story, Plus Some **

**The writer is ****Emberfall**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, here is today's chapter that I promised you :D**

**N'Joy **

The shock of what happened, I think, only just hit me. These were children, _young _freaking _children_ handling swords and other pointy objects that I don't really want to name. Some of them only looked around twelve. Yeah, Hogwarts let eleven year olds handle wands but it's not like they're going to be doing any up close and personal fighting with a Death Eater or anything.

It seemed Cedric shared my thoughts because he said in outrage, "why are kids killing each other? Some looked about twelve!"

I took a deep breath. "I don't know, but I have a feeling we need to find out."

Cedric nodded. "Maybe they'll be someone here who doesn't want to kill us and can tell us where we are," he said sarcastically, but then became serious. "As soon as we find that out I guess we're one step closer to returning to Hogwarts."

Hogwarts… I missed that place. It suddenly dawned on me that if that knife had hit me, if Cedric hadn't helped me, I probably would be dead and I'd never see Hogwarts again. Or my friends: Ron, Hermione, Neville, Sirious, even Cho. I turned to Cedric, "thanks by the way."

"For what?" He seemed genially confused.

"For saving me back there, you know with the knife."

"Oh, don't worry about it, couldn't have you dying the moment we got here now could we," he smiled.

**~LINE. BREAK. LINE. BREAK~ **

We walked for what seemed like hours, but probably wasn't, in this seemingly endless forest. It had some beautiful features when you looked at it closely, nothing like the dingy old forbidden forest back at Hogwarts. The sunlight could still get in even though the trees were very close together and the leaves radiated perfect shades of green. I felt the urge not to step on anything, as not to ruin it.

I heard a small tweet above my head, but when I looked up, nothing. The next thing I know the tweet has turned into a harmonised four note tune. Even though this place was so pretty and full of life, there was something not right. There were holes in the trees positioned perfectly for climbing, and nothing seemed quite real, like this forest was too good to be true.

The harmonised tune didn't last long however.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

The noise echoed dangerously around us and I felt a cold shiver go up my spine. Where did that come from?" I said, it wasn't long after that I realised I had been whispering.

"I don't know but I don't really want to find out," Cedric replied wearily.

I nodded in agreement, "let's find somewhere to spend the night." And for some strange reason, I got a cold feeling; like something bad was going to happen and cautiously I drew out my wand.

We walked for a few more hours, the sky slowly getting darker. Suddenly this forest didn't seem so beautiful anymore, instead it seemed almost intimidating. Eventually we came across a girl who was warming her hands by a fire, she kept shooting nervous glances around her, and she looked scared out of her wits.

I was going to step out and introduce myself when the sudden the sudden patter of footsteps startled me and I turned my head to the right. Six figures walked, no strutted out of the bushes. The girls looked quite pretty but they all had a vicious sneer on their face. The boys were all big and strong and two of them kind of intimidating. However one of them looked weaker and the look on his face clearly said he didn't want to be here.

The girl who made the fire now looked absolutely terrified. She stared at them with desperate eyes and started pleading. "Please don't kill me."

The others took no notice, the boy with short blondish hair that I had seen earlier in the clearing took out a sword and plunged it deep into the girl's stomach. Her scream was agonising. I didn't know what to do; I just stood there in shock of how cruel someone could be.

But it seemed Cedric wanted to take matters into his own hands. He took a step forward, but not enough so the people could see him. "Expelliarmus," he shouted with much force.

A jet of green light came from the end of Cedric's wand and a moment later the sword shot out of the boy's hand, his face clearly showed he was surprised. The others looked around wildly for whoever had done that. I cursed. _Damn Cedric, why did he have to cast that spell and reveal ourselves to them? _

"There," the girl that had thrown the knife at me shouted. She had spotted Cedric and was now frantically pointing towards him.

A girl with blonde hair put into two low pigtails notched an arrow. Desperately I lunged at Cedric and pulled him back just in time, not even a moment later the arrow shot past where Cedric had just been standing and had now lodged itself into a tree. "Run," I said.

We ran and ran for ages, they had followed us at first but luckily we'd lost them eventually. As soon as we stopped I was flaring. "Why did you do that?" I demanded.

Cedric shock his head, there was shock sparkling in his eyes. "I don't know, I got so angry, I lost control."

I know what he was talking about,

I had to admit that I wanted to do something as well, it was wrong what they were doing, purely disgusting. And now we had nothing to do but to stay here and risk out lives trying to stay alive.

**Hope u liked it, plz leave a review :)**

**And the spell: Expelliarmus, is that spelt right? Cuz I'm really not sure.**

**Also just wanted to stay that I didn't plan Cedric's little near-death experience in this chapter; my hands were just flying across the keyboard which is why I am really worried about their future in this story…**

***Harry and Cedric cower in the corner.***

**Me: Mwahahahahahahaaa **

**When you were reading the line: I turned my head to the right, was any one else singing it to the tune of this line in the song 'Dead and Gone:'**

'**I turn m head to the east' **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't updated this in awhile :)**

**Anyway to ****Midnight0sun95:**** It's cuz he hasn't really had many opportunities t use it yet, but don't worry he will in the future. And yeah he could have used it to stop the knife but he was I a kinda shock position. And I'm not sure whether you meant that, or to use his wand to like stop the killings, if it's the second he doesn't really want to attract any attention to himself and Cedric.**

**Also I've was listening to 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons all the way through writing this, it's an AWESOME song! If u haven't heard it, u should :)**

Finally me and Cedric gave up on finding shelter to spend the night and settled for the bottom of a big oak. The leaves gave shade (even though it was still night.) After a bit of discussion, we decided that we'd light a fire. I was pretty worried about doing this because of what happened to the girl… I didn't even want to think about it.

Since neither I nor Cedric could light a fire naturally with the normal two pieces of wood rubbing against each other, we just used a simple spell, way easier and not as much work. We decided it would be best if we took turns on night shift, I went first.

I didn't really like this forest at night, despite the fact that it looks beautiful in the day. Every now and then I would hear rustling or a small growl, each time I would carefully use the spell 'lumnos' **(is that spelt right?) **But I would never find anything.

Half way through the night, I woke Cedric and he took my place for the rest of the night.

In the morning I was reluctant to get up, but did anyway. The fire was out and Cedric was sitting across from me, twiddling his wand in thought. As I sat up there was a small ache in my stomach and I realised that I was hungry, I voiced this. "How are we supposed to get food out here?"

Cedric frowned, "I don't know but I think we're supposed to hunt. I'm not sure about you, but I haven't seen any picnic baskets around here."

"But the only problem is we don't _know _ow to hunt. Even if we did we don't have anything to hunt with," I said.

"That's a problem," Cedric muttered.

Soon we came to the conclusion that we'd walk around for a bit and see if we could any berries or some other food. Soon I heard the sound of water, and beckoned for Cedric to follow me. We came out and saw a little stream, it was only then that I realised how thirsty I was. Instantly I bent down and cupped some water in both my hand before drinking, Cedric beside me.

After a moment he said. "What do you think is going on in this place?"

I thought for a moment. "Well at the start there was that voice saying something about a 'Hunger Games.' So I'm guessing we're in some sort of games."

"What kind of cruel people would come up with a game involving murder," I shook my head.

We decided to go back into the shelter of the trees; we were a bit of an open target sitting out there by the lake. Also we came to the conclusion that it would be safer not to stay in the same place for too long so we kept moving.

**I know, I know, I'm crap at cliff hangers but I wanted to leave it there :/**

**Also I've been told that the spell 'Expelliarmus' doesn't shoot out a green light. After considering this, I realised she was right cuz it's a disarming spell. So just wanted to check wat it **_**actually **_**does so I can go back and change it in the previous chapter. **


End file.
